Game Start!
by Dimension Dawn
Summary: First TRON fic on ff.net! All who go far, start somewhere. As is the story of Rep. Dragonblade. Rachel is your average girl: all the arcade highscores, and all the knowledge of them from here to Japan. But is that enough to live? (slow moving plot...)
1. User Request

'HERE AND NOW:' The First Tron Fanfiction, and First in the Dimention Saga  
  
by   
This story, in writing it, originally had no disclaimer, as I didn't see the need for it. The only concept that is not my own is the Digital world itself, and maybe one or two of it's inhabitants.  
  
Anyways, I'm just staying safe, and saying that I don't own TRON, BIT, THE DIGITAL WORLD (from Tron) or anything else you saw n the movie. Now, any other characters you don't recognize are going to be mine, or a cameo.  
  
********  
  
And please keep in mind that the dimention saga IS my   
"life work" the first chapters and saga may not seem too great now, but, believe me, THEY WILL BE GREAT.  
  
Which brings me to my request:  
  
Please.  
  
Please!  
  
PLEASE, don't copy, use, spoof, or in ANY way take the ideas in this story. They are strictly mine, and they will be copyrighted. I spent nearly my whole life on the Dimention Saga, and this first "Warp Era" may not be the best, but please don't lose faith and please remember that stealing is a Sin and violating the Wiccan Read.  
  
  
  
Thank you for understanding, and please, enjoy my work.  
And yes, I KNOW the first chapters are short as hell! ^-^ 


	2. Thirnteenth time's a charm

Running, Jumping, Dodging, Running again.........  
*BLING!* That was it! I had done it! I had beat that arcade game for the 12th time!!!!! Twelfth! Twelve!!!! Everyone was happy at my victory.   
  
But it didn't feel ...right. It didn't feel, like I had actually done anything. Normally when I beat any video game and get a high score, I'm ecstatic. But I had done this twelve times already, and still, nothing. I guess that's how it is, sometimes; when you're a champion-beating gamer, it's not so easy to find excitement anymore.  
  
Everyone would know my Arcade Alias now; I was putting in my initials.  
But they weren't the initials for my name. I said it was an alias. As I was saying, As I typed in my Alias, everyone knew who I was:  
  
"R"  
  
"E"  
  
"P"  
  
"."  
  
Rep. . That was my Arcade Alias. Every time I got a high score, I used that name. Rep., I never really knew why I chose it. I thought I had done it because it sounded cool, then I thought that it was because I was so good at games, I was like a Representative of them (yes, the reincarnation of a video game! HaHa!), But recently, it was starting to have...another meaning. Something more....... like me. Like it was more of a real name then the one given to me.  
  
As I snapped back into reality, the screen showed my place in the high scores. First place. Again.   
  
My crowd gasped in awe at they saw the top 12 spots, all having my name. Big shock there. I sighed, and walked away from the machine. As I left, it seemed that the bright sign of the game, was beckoning me to keep trying. 'Third time's a charm' it had called before. 'Seventh time's a charm!' when I was that far, and now 'Thirteenth time's a charm!' it called once more. I sighed and went back to my house, knowing that the game was lying to my face. 


	3. Come Back, Child!

Tick, Tick, Tick. The sound of my annoying clock. It's face showed 11:30. I wasn't tired. I was actually very much awake, still thinking about that annoying arcade machine. Every tick, every tock, like one of the clicks from it's game button. I needed help. Better yet, I needed to beat that game.   
  
Not really knowing what I was doing, I slipped out of my warm bed. The two bed corners facing the door each had an artificial flower in one of two small holes. One was a daylily, the other a yellow rose.  
  
But small details were of minor importance to me. Yes, the only thing that mattered was beating that game.  
  
As I crept out of the safety of my bed, I felt the night air whip around me and embrace my body, beckoning me to take a walk in the park. Ha!! That was more like to the opposite of where I was headed.  
  
I quietly undressed out of my pajamas, and redressed into a snazzy outfit.  
  
The shirt was, well, two shirts. It was a black blouse with sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a rasberry bead on the two bottom points on the blouse's collar. There was a small rasberry-colored corset-like shirt without the ties and buttons. It ended a few inches lower then my breast and, thankfully that was the shirt over the blouse.  
  
The pants were just normal jeans, only better. from the back of the kneecap down to the edge of the pant, was a strip of black silk that waved out behind me as I walked.  
  
I looked kickass.  
  
Why did I look kickass?  
  
Because I was going to win.  
  
And trespass.  
  
Into private property....  
  
To play a video game.  
  
Oh yah.  
  
I was ready. 


End file.
